


Elliott Witt, Legend, babysitter

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Elliott witt babysits, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: When his mom calls him asking a favour, he can't say no.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Elliott Witt, Legend, babysitter

Elliott sighs, rubbing his eyes as he leans back in his chair. 

"Finally." He mumbles to himself, taking a moment to look over the code window before saving with a grin. He had been working on it for weeks now, and it was finally finished. As if on cue, his phone begins to buzz and he reaches for it, instinctively swiping to take the call.

"Oh, hey mom." He says into the phone, stretching to relieve the tension in his back. "Something up?"

"Hello, sweetheart, sorry to bother you."

"What? No, I always have time for my number one fan, what's up?" 

"I have a favour to ask, Ell." Her tone is untelling and Elliott's stomach drops.

"Oh? Who's body do I have to hide?" He laughs nervously, scratching at his beard. He had only just gotten back into the habit of grooming and it was itchy.

"Very funny, Ell. I was wondering if you were busy this evening."

Elliott racks his brains for possible plans, puffing out his cheeks in thought. 

"Um?" He hums. "I don't think so? Why, what can I do for you?" He stretches, feeling his back click and lets out a satisfied sigh.

"Not for me, hon. For Jessie - you remember Jessie?" The woman asks, making the trickster puff out a sigh.

"How could I forget?" He laughs, "Sure, what'd she need?"

Jessie had been an old childhood friend, living across the street from his family and only a year older, she had frequently hung out with him and his brothers for years until he'd lost touch. 

"She's got a meeting, some work out of town, and doesn't have anyone to watch over Archie."

"Archie? What like a pet-"

"Her son, Ell."

"She had a kid?!" He splutters, eyes screwing up as he tries to remember the person who had probably been no more than 13 when he had last saw her.

"Yes, she's been very busy with her life after she moved away, I've been keeping in touch unlike someone." Her voice was pointed, but not cruel. He scrubs a hand over his face.

"I should have caught up with her, huh?"

"There's still time, she's not mad."

He sighs, standing up from his seat. 

"I'll get coffee some time. But yeah, I can babysit, sure." 

"Thank you, Ell. He's at mine right now but I have some work to do. Can you come over soon?"

"Sure, I'll head over now. Be right there mom, love you."

He puts on one of Octavio's hoodies to walk over in, deciding the hassle the press would give him if they caught him walking around with a baby wasn't worth the effort. Before he knows it, he's back in the old familiar neighbourhood, taking in the sights. Things looked older than he remembered, more worn. He turns the corner and sees the house he grew up in, nostalgia hitting him in waves. The paint was fading, he noted, and resolved to ask his mother if she wanted his help to give it a new coat at some point. Climbing the steps to the porch, he takes a steadying breath, running a hand through his hair to push it back from his face, and knocks. The door is answered immediately, and he is enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"Elliott Witt! Knocking! At his own front door, why I never!" She tuts, and he pats her on the back.

"Hey mom, sorry." He wheezes, feeling her pull away and grab him by the cheeks.

"Now now, sweetheart, never mind that. How have you been getting on, hm? You look healthy." 

"Overweight, you mean." He huffs and she shoots him a stern look.

"No, Elliott. That's just your natural self, now quieten that mouth unless you're going to be kinder." She pauses. "Oh but what am I doing leaving my own son out on the doorstep, come in." She pulls him inside, shutting the door behind them.

Elliott follows his mom through to the living room, noting the abundance of greys in her hair. It seemed like decades ago he left to pursue his dreams, but really it had only been a few years. His mother, along with the house, along with the neighbourhood, looked older than he remembered. "How's Octavio doing, hm? Recovering nicely?" She asks worriedly, and Elliott is distracted by the disarray of the house. Sure, he was like his mother, and they were never neat, but this was unusual even for her. 

"Oh, uh. Yeah, he's all good now, back into the swing of things. He's out training today, actually." He speaks back, eyes falling to the pram in the living room near the window. 

"And will I actually get to meet him soon? I met your last girlfriend much sooner than this."

"Only because you caught us uh-" he clears his throat and chooses not to notice the amused smirk his mother sends his way. "His name is Archie, right?" He asks, approaching the push chair with a curious caution.

"Yes, I'm glad you could come through, Ell. I know how much you love kids." She joins him at his side, hooking an arm through his. "And besides, it'll be good practice for when you have some of your own." She squeezes at his bicep encouragingly. "You know, all your old friends are settling down with nice little families now, you shouldn't wait too long, sweetheart. After all, I'd like to see my grandchildren before I-" 

"Mom!" Elliott snaps, flinching. "Don't-..." he sighs. "We've talked about it. It's just not a good idea right now, with the games…" He trails off, mouth drying out. He'd forgotten to tell his own mother about- 

As if on cue, the baby begins to cry. Elliott immediately springs into action, cooing over the child who quiets the second he lays eyes on the trickster. He hadn't always been this way with children, but had learned from his eldest brother, who was naturally nurturing; often not only looking after his own younger siblings but the neighbours kids too. "I think that's your cue, dear. I've got to get on with some work anyways." 

"Alright mom, call me if you need anything." He smiles, pecking her on the cheek. 

"Of course. I didn't mean to upset you - and thank you again, Elly bear."

"Moooom!" The trickster groans, face twisting in protest. "I'm a big guy now, I can do my own laundry and everything."

Evelynn Witt smiles, brushing some curls away from her son's face.

"But you'll always be my baby." 

  
  


When Octavio returns home from his run, he kicks the front door shut behind himself, wiping at his face with the back of his arm. 

"Hey, babe!" Elliott calls out from in the living room, making the runner grin. He could do with a bit of  _ affection _ . Octavio walks through the hallway, pushing open the living room door, and then he stops, confused.

"Okay, Amor. I know we've talked about having kids one day but this is a  _ little _ soon don't you think?" He laughs nervously, seeing his fiance stood there with a baby in his arms. The kid looks at him with curious blue eyes from over the man's shoulder, and a wash of emotions hits the runner all at once.

"Ah, I tried to call you but you left your phone at home. A friend is out of town, I'm babysitting for her." Elliott explains, turning to face the man with a smile. "Isn't he cute?" 

"Uh…" Octavio hesitates, "Sure?" 

In honesty, the kid staring at him so intently was kind of creeping him out, but his lover was happy, so he said nothing. He steps into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and watches as Elliott dotes over the baby, cooing at him and bouncing him in his arms. "You really like kids, huh?" 

"Oh sure, our neighbourhood always had a bunch of them so you get good at dealing with them." The trickster hums, booping the babies nose and grinning when he gurgles happily. "You're hungry huh, little guy?" He laughs when the baby begins to chomp on his finger. He sits down on the couch, digging around in the bag hanging on the rail of the pram to pull out a premade bottle of formula. He quickly checks the temperature before rubbing the nib of the bottle along the child's lips, and soon Archie begins to feed.

"Oh man, I gotta admit, it's pretty hot when you get all dad." Octavio grins, moving to flop down on the sofa next to him. Elliott turns to face the man with a raised brow.

"Oh really?" He purrs, shooting him a wink which makes the runner laugh. 

"Si, like you're a hot single parent and I get to flirt with you or something."

"Are you calling me a dilf?" Elliott asks, snorting with laughter.

"Bueno, ciertamente me gustaría follarte papi." Octavio grins devilishly, leaning back against the couch to rest his chin on his closed fist. Mirage narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"I think this is one of those moments I'm lucky I don't speak Spanish." 

"You wound me!" Octavio cries, making Elliott snort with laughter. 

"I'm sure I do."

Now finished with the bottle, he sets it off to the side to rest the child against his chest, rubbing a large hand over the expanse of his back to wind him. He sighs happily. "Man, I can't wait to have kids of my own. A nice house, a dog, a cute husband." He shoots a wink over to Octavio at this, making the man roll his eyes with a smile.

"You'd make a nice trophy husband." Octavio quips back, watching the pout grace Elliott's features. "Relax, amor. I'm half joking." Slinging an arm around the trickster's broad shoulders, he cuddles up against his fiance. "What dog are we getting?" 

Elliott thinks for a moment, humming.

"A wiener dog. They're cute, right? Tiny little legs." 

"Anything you want. And kids?"

"Anything? Well, I wouldn't mind at least one each. But definitely a girl, I mean, growing up with all brothers was rough-"

"At least?" Octavio splutters, making Elliott pause.

"Well, yeah. Growing up with a big family kinda… I don't know, had an impact on me? Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Like one, maybe. I don't know, I'm no good with kids." Octavio shrugs, making the trickster laugh softly.

"Babe, you've never interacted with kids, you can't know that." His voice is quieter, more soothing. "Do you… Wanna hold him?" 

"What if I do it wrong?"

"You won't, I'm here." 

Octavio hesitates, then, eventually nods, licking at the piercings on his lower lip nervously. "Hold your arms like… Yeah, you've got it." Elliott manoeuvres the runner into place, slowly and patiently until he's into position. "Okay, good. His head is going to go here, so support it, yeah?"

Octavio swallows hard, nodding.

"Si." 

And then, Elliott is giving him the kid, those blue eyes staring up at him, and he looks up to his fiance anxiously.

"You're doing good." Elliott soothes, smiling. 

"You think so?" The runner asks, unable to stop a smile from forming on his lips.

"Yeah, Tav. God, I can't wait until I'm chasing you around the house, trying to stop you from doing some dumb stunt with our kid." He laughs, and Octavio's grin widens.

"You know, I like the sound of that. My husband and our kid." 

"Yeah?" Elliott asks, the corners of his lips quirking up, eyes soft with emotion.

"Yeah." Octavio leans in, brushing his lips against Elliott's, until the baby in his arms begins to stir, suddenly wailing. Elliott laughs in response, nose crinkling. 

"Aw, what's the matter little guy? You need changing?"

"And you can have him back now, amor, I'll let you!" Octavio exclaims, handing Elliott the child as quickly as he could while still holding him safely, much the to trickster's amusement.

"It's certainly a start."


End file.
